The Strong Bond
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: What I think happens right after 'Regeneration' ends The Autobots and humans have formed a strong bond, they're willing to give up Cybertron for them, but what if Optimus has a plan that can get them both. It almost works too, that is until Megatron breaks a container. Is this the end? Miko/Raf Raf!Whump
1. Chapter 1

**This just popped in my head after I watched the new episode yesterday. Finally, I mean the whole season they have been hinting on the kids' capture and here it is. They haven't been in the show for a while and it's nice to see them again. **

**Anyway enjoy. This takes place right where the last episode ended. **

Nobody moved.

Megatron looked Optimus square in his optics, "So Optimus, what's it going to be? The keys or your pets?" He said with a small smirk.

Miko pounded on the glass yelling, "Don't worry, Boss Bot! Just keep the keys!"

"Miko?!" Bulkhead yelled in concern.

"Bulk, we're fine. We've been through worse." Miko said adjusting her uncomfortable position.

"Jack!" Arcee called, "Are you guys okay?"

Jack paused a second checking his body over, "Yeah, I think."

Bee reached out towards Raf as he pressed his face against the glass calling Bee's name. He tried to clam himself down, but he was having trouble. If he lost it when the 'Bots left them in that control room the first mission, then being threatened by Megatron would surely get to him.

Raf couldn't help it when his breathing became rapid and tears were making his vision blurry.

"Raf!" Jack called looking towards the young boy. Raf turned his head and wiped his eyes slowly. "You need to calm down and slow your breathing. We're locked in an air tight container, if we use all of the oxygen we have before the 'Bots can save us then…"

"We're gonna suffocate!" Miko shrieked covering her mouth.

Jack silently nodded his head.

Miko bit her lip and looked back towards the Autobots.

Megatron slowly backed away from Optimus and turned around towards Soundwave, Knock-Out and Starscream. He motioned for them to hand them over and they did.

Megatron chuckled as he slowly placed Jack's container on the ground. Jack quickly stood up to regain his balance.

Megatron smiled and looked up at Optimus, "You better hurry up with your decision because if you don't I could drop one—" He let go of Miko's container letting it fall.

Miko screeched and Bulkhead lurched forward as if he was going to catch her, but he was way too far. Megatron kneeled down and caught her centimeters before she crashed. Bulkhead sighed in relief and Miko narrowed her eyes up at the Decepticon leader, "Not cool, man."

He ignored her and turned to Raf, "I remember _you_." He said tapping on Raf's glass. He flinched and backed away as far as he could from the monster. "Yes, you are the one I almost extinguished. Maybe I'll get to finish the job this time. Because I like to finish everything I start."

Bee pointed his blasters at Megatron, "Put him down, you slag-head."

"Nah ah ah," he said placing Miko on the ground and pointing a finger at Bee, "You wouldn't want to be the cause of your pet's death, would you?" He lifted his blaster towards Raf's container making it glow a bright purple.

"Bee…" Raf called with his eyes shut tight as tears fell down his cheeks. Megatron didn't lower his gun.

Everyone was so wrapped up in Megatron, they didn't notice Optimus contacting Ratchet. "Optimus to Base."

"Optimus! What is it?" Ratchet said quickly, he had been anxious waiting for something, anything to be reported, but he didn't know it was going to be anything like this.

"Megatron has Jack, Miko and Rafael." Optimus said with worry in his voice.

Ratchet was silent for a moment, "It can't be. I just talked to them, they were at school. I told them to go home."

"The Decepticons must have tapped in on your phone call." Optimus said.

Ratchet didn't answer. He was back at Base blaming himself for their capture. "If I had picked them up then they would be safe, we'd have Cybertron and we would have won…It's all my fault…"

Optimus frowned when he heard this, "Do not beat yourself up for this event, Old Friend. It is not your fault, but I must decide do I give up the keys—and Cybertron for the children or keep the keys and lose the children."

When Ratchet said nothing more Optimus sighed and ended the comm. link. Optimus picked his head up and saw Bee in front of all the Autobots pointing his guns at Megatron who was pointing his gun at Raf.

"Megatron, you may have the keys, but please return the children." Optimus said.

Smokescreen looked at their leader in surprise, "What?!"

Bulkhead turned to the rookie, "Listen newbie, those kids have been with us as long as The Deceptions have been at us on this blasted planet. We ain't giving 'em up that easy."

"But the keys!" Smokescreen shouted.

"I have a plan." Optimus aid behind his battle mask.

The Autobots looked at Optimus in confusion, but slowly lowered the keys to the ground and Megatron put Raf to the ground next to the other two. Miko, Jack and Raf all exchanged shameful looks, because of them the Autobots were losing Cybertron.

Or so they thought. Once Raf was lowered to the ground and Megatron's grip vanished Optimus yelled, "Now!"

And they were off. They dashed towards the Decepticons to get the children. But, they were too slow Megatron growled and threw each container that the kids were in one at a time.

First was Jack, but Arcee's quick reflexes helped her catch Jack before he fell. He smiled and looked up at Arcee and thanked her before they shot their heads up when they heard Miko yelling, "Go long, Bulk!" She was trying to act brave and either she wasn't scared or she's the best actress.

Bulkhead dived to catch her and caught her in one hand. Miko laughed and said, "Great job, Big Guy." Bulkhead breathed a sigh of relief before letting out a shaky laugh.

Bee charged towards Megatron as he picked up his charge. Megatron was outraged, how did they catch these things so quickly? He howled before throwing Raf's towards the ground so it was impossible for the scout to catch.

Raf didn't even time to scream before he collided with the ground. He cringed as he smashed into the ground but didn't breath anything in. He picked himself up and covered his mouth quickly as if that would help.

It all seemed to go in slow motion, Bee continued running to Raf as The 'Bots watched in horror and the Cons laughed. Bee grabbed Raf and immediately started shooting towards Megatron.

The four were surprised as they dodged the scout's bullets, but soon all the Autobots were firing at the em, so they shot back. Arcee and Bulkhead hid Jack and Miko in the back.

Bee pushed Raf closer to his spark and protected him as he continued to fight.

Miko and Jack looked over at Bumblebee and Raf with extreme worry. Miko grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed in Ratchet's comm. link.

He answered with no life at all. "Hello?"

"Ratchet!"

"Miko?" He said gaining a little ore life. "I thought the Cons had you?"

Miko groaned, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Ratchet, but we're with the Bots and fine. Well, kind of, Megatron broke Raf's glass thingy and he can't breath. Can you bridge us back. Hurry, he can't hold it forever."

"Right away." Ratchet said rushing towards the computer and locking on to Bee's coordinates figuring Rafael was closest to him. He slowly emerged from the ground bridge and charged at Knock-Out who was currently shooting at Bee and punched him the back of the head causing his optics to roll to the back of his helm and fall.

Bee thanked him and handed over Raf who was close to unconsciousness too. Ratchet held the young boy close to his spark as Bee was doing before rushing the Miko and Jack. Miko was jumping up and down in her container trying to catch his attention.

Ratchet swooped down and swiftly picked them both up before looking for any oncoming battles and ran to the open ground bridge. He turned to Optimus and saluted him before disappearing.

Optimus smiled before pulling out his Star Saber and charging Megatron. This was one battle they couldn't afford to lose.

**There may be one more chapter, not sure. Should I? What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I'm late. This was supposed to be posted before the season finale, but Hurricane Sandy hit where I live and I lost power and everything. I didn't even get to see the finale or the marathon, I had to wait for it to be On Demand a week later. **

**But, it's posted so yeah please enjoy. I am trying to get back to posting as regular, but it's hard. I hope you understand.**

**There is also some Miko/Raf in this because that's just the way I lean. Enjoy anyway please!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Ratchet hurried through the ground-bridge into Base holding Raf close in one arm and Miko and Jack in the other arm.

Miko looked up at Ratchet with worry, his optics weren't as bright and he just looked off some how. He made his way over to the master computer and quickly shut the ground-bridge before opening the tops of the pods that Miko and Jack were still enclosed in.

Then Ratchet carefully placed Rafael on a bed in med-bay. He had fallen unconscious at some point and Ratchet didn't think he was breathing. Impossible, he had been knocked unconscious because he wasn't breathing so he highly doubted he'd just start breathing once he was back in the oxygen filled room.

Jack and Miko stumbled out of the glass traps and were at Raf's side in seconds. Jack grabbed his wrist and confirmed Ratchet's theory, he wasn't breathing.

Miko rolled her eyes, "You sure, Sherlock?" She asked sarcastically rolling her eyes before she turned to Raf.

Ratchet was groaning and muttering to himself, "What do we do…"

Miko looked up in surprise, "What are you talking about?! You're the doctor!" She said waving her arms frantically around.

"Yes, but I've never worked with a human patient that wasn't breathing." Miko groaned at his excuse.

"Okay," Jack said pulling out his phone. "I've got to call my mom."

"Jack!" Miko practically yelled grabbing his shoulders, "Raf isn't breathing, and could be dead. We don't have time to wait for your mom to get here! He needs help now." She said desperately.

Jack sighed in defeat, "Then what do you suggest we do, Miko?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

She looked him in the eyes for a brief moment before sighing and turning towards Raf, "Back in Japan my parents forced me to learn CPR for my perfect little life." Miko said bitterly. "Never think I'd actually have to use it though." She confessed.

She leaned over Raf and placed her hands on top of his chest, "But, let's try this first." She said before pumping up and down over and over. She hissed when she got no responses, "Come on Raf…" She whispered as she tried again, but still nothing.

She groaned and looked over to Jack narrowing her eyes, "Not a word from you." She warned. Jack gave a confused look, what on Earth was she talking about?

Miko took a deep breath in before leaning over Raf and their mouths met. She breathed it out and came up to do this again. She continued to do so while Ratchet attached machines to monitor how he was fairing.

He worked a bit slow, still blaming himself. Sure, they have the kids, but Raf isn't breathing. Sure, they may have the keys, but they were fighting Decepticons right now.

What was he doing? He was standing there like an idiot waiting to see if Rafael responding. Not doing anything helpful, he was useless as usual, he thought bitterly to himself.

They began to lose hope and Jack sopped counting how many time Miko had attempted to revive their dying friend. "Miko…" He said slowly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Jack, I can do this, trust me." She said sternly as she tried once more.

Ratchet just stared at the two, still mentally slapping himself for his mistake. He should have picked the kids up, he thought sadly.

Now, even Miko was beginning to lose hope. She frowned, but continued again, back to the pumping.

::Ratchet!:: Bumblebee could be heard over Ratchet's comm. system.

::We are trying, Bumblebee:: Ratchet knew the answer before he knew the question. ::It will be close though and I fear luck is not on our side this time.:: Ratchet heard a growl on the other end before the comm. link went dead. Bumblebee was pissed, those 'Cons better watch out.

Indeed, Bumblebee was. Back on Cybertron he was kicking butt. Any Decepticon that came his way was knocked into the next solar-cycle. Megatron was forced to call in for more back-up.

It usually took three to four punches for Bee to finish a Vehicon off, but now he was doing it in one or two. The scout was in over-drive. He was breathing heavily and panting when he finally got the chance to stop. Piles and piles of Vehicons lay before him. They were scrapped, unable to be fixed or to even tell they were was mechs at one point.

He looked up and saw the demon who was responsible for his best friend's possible death, Megatron.

Megatron was so engaged in battle with Optimus, he didn't even notice the scout eyeing his every movement. He lifted his sword up to strike Optimus, but a shot that pierced his abdomen stopped him. It didn't kill him, but it caused him to fall to the ground with energon pouring from the wound.

Optimus lowered The Star Saber curious as to shot his nemesis. He turned around with an arched eyebrow to see Bumblebee still pointing his pulse cannon at where Megatron was standing, his face-plate full of rage.

Time seemed to stop, Arcee stopped beating the scrap out of Starscream, Knock-Out pulled his saw away from Smokescreen's neck and Bulkhead landed one more blow to Soundwave before he fully stopped.

Bumblebee slowly walked to Megatron and placed a knee on his spark chamber when he kneeled. "That's the last time you hurt him." He growled placing his pulse canon to his chest.

Megatron smirked and spoke, "You foolish scout, you think one blast will kill me? I have survived worse, let's not forget the space bridge explosion. So you are wrong, I can hurt this 'him' as much as I want."

Bee wailed and started his canon so it glowed and made the ringing noise, but Optimus stopped him. He picked him up and all his said was "No Bumblebee." Before he turned to the Decepticon leader, "You are the one at wrong, Megatron. You will never hurt him or any other human again. You will pay for you crimes against Cybertronians and humanity." He said raising his Star Saber above his head.

Megatron narrowed his eyes, "I don't give up that easy." He said reaching for his Dark Star Saber, but all he felt was bare ground. His eyes flew to the vacant spot, "Where is it?!" He yelled looking around widely for it.

"Looking for this?" Bumblebee asked with a smirk, in hand was the Dark Star Saber.

"Give it here, scout, now!" Megatron hissed reaching a hand towards it.

Bumblebee made whirring and beeps before raising his hand to his forehead giving Megatron the 'Loser' sign. Megatron growled and thrashed towards the scout, "Stop that!"

Bee stuck his fingers by his nose and wiggled them angering Megatron even more. He only stopped when Optimus turned to him and said, "That is enough, Bumblebee."

Without another word, Optimus lifted the Star Saber and brought it down to Megatron's helm. It stuck in the ground inches away and Megatron slowly opened his optics, surprised to see him still alive.

"You don't deserve to be one with the Allspark, Megatron." Optimus said as Bulkhead approached with the immobilizer.

"Goodbye, Megatron." He said before he activated it and sent a beam straight to Megatron.

Before it struck him, he desperately tried to get out of Optimus' grasp. "Wait! Stop!" He gasped.

"Not this time, Megatron." Optimus said not allowing him to move from underneath him. Then he was frozen, eyes wide and his arms stretched in front of him. Optimus breathed a sigh of relief.

Bulkhead smiled and turned to the others, "Who else wants some of this?!" He pointed it in a threatening way at the three other Decepticons.

Starscream screamed and quickly transformed, flying towards the Nemesis. Everyone's optics followed Starscream's flight back to the ship.

Once he was gone, the Autobots looked at the remaining Decepticons waiting for their retreat. Knock-Out narrowed his eyes and said, "We're not all cowards, you know." He took his saw out and charged.

Bulkhead glanced at his immobilizer and smirked, "That would ruin the fun, now wouldn't it?" He asked himself throwing it to the ground behind him as his hand turned into his wrecking ball and he ran straight to Knock-Out.

Bumblebbe watched as Soundwave also tried to hold the Autobots off, but Bee knew that they could handle two 'Cons so he turned to Optimus, "I'm going to check on Raf!" He called using beeps and whirrs.

Optimus nodded his head. ::Ratchet, requesting a ground bridge for Bumblebee.::. Seconds later a swirling green vortex opened a few feet away from Bee. The scout wasted not a second before zooming through.

He was at his best friend's side in the blink of an eye. The sight hurt him; watching Miko try to revive his dying friend, but getting no such luck.

Ratchet looked up at Bumblebee and placed a comforting servo on the youngling's shoulder. "We are trying…"

But, the scout ignored the medic's reassurance and slowly walked to his best friend who lay dying on the gurney before him. "Raf…" He whined slowly dragging the boy's name out wishing for his safety.

He kneeled down and grabbed Raf's lifeless hand. "No, no, no, no!" He muttered over and over until they gradually grew louder and louder until he was shouting.

Bee stopped when he felt a soft tapping on his pede. He looked down and saw Jack patting hid pede looking up with a sympathetic frown. Be sighed and nodded in Jack's direction.

Miko wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to Ratchet. "Is he gone?"

Ratchet frowned reading the diagnostics in front of him. He shook his helm, "He has not given up yet, but I fear it will be forced upon him." He said sadly looking down in shame. "You have your self quite a warrior, Bumblebee." He whispered to him.

Bee let out a strangled cry, he was losing him. His best friend was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

Ratchet couldn't believe his surroundings. What were they were going through was spark-breaking, nobody should have to go through this. They were losing an important member of Team Prime and a irreplaceable friend because of him. But, because he was too stubborn to just go and pick up the children, Rafael was dying.

"Primus slag my Cybertroian pride." He cursed to himself. "I'm am so sorry, Rafael…"

Miko bit her lip staring up at he older mech. She wiped a tear from her eye and brought her head close to Raf's chest. She felt a faint beating of his heart. It sounded forced and was very irregular, but he was savable. She could save him before it was too late.

She took a deep breath and bent over Raf one last time. She was careful, too much of an exhale and his lungs could explode, but too little and her trying was utterly pointless.

She breathed out once more, but she didn't lift her head up. She remained, her lips on Raf's lips. Her tears came again spilling off her nose and landing on the young boy's cheek when she squeezed her eyes tight.

She slowly brought her hand to his cheek and cupped it as she softly kissed her friend carefully on his lips. She surprised herself by doing this. She never imagined these feelings possible, but her emotions were vulnerable and it made her realize how much she loved and cared for Raf. If he were to die here without her doing this, she'd regret it forever.

She secretly hoped that what happened in the movies would happen now. Raf would awaken to true love's first kiss, but he didn't move, he remained motionless as ever.

Jack barely noticed the kiss, his eyes only widened a bit. Everything was a daze in his eyes. He watched as Miko turned away from him covering her mouth with her hands as she sobbed.

Jack sighed and met her eyes. She stood there for a moment before she ran to Jack and buried her head in his chest. He was surprised, but he welcomed the hug and slowly wrapped his arms around her. She soaked his shirt with her wet tears and she clasped her hands tightly behind his head when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jack tried to keep his tears from spilling as he whispered into Miko's ear, "It'll be okay, Miko."

Bumblebee stared at his charge praying to Primus for the revival of his best friend. "Take mine…" He was referring to his life instead of Raf's. "Please!" He begged, energon tears spilled from his optics.

Ratchet scoffed, "I should be the one, Bumblebee. It's my fault, all my fault, but there's nothing we can do now…" He bowed his helm as a single fear fell. "This is one battle we cannot win."

Bee was outraged, "No!" He slammed his fist onto the nearest table causing several glasses to fall to the ground breaking into millions of pieces.

Jack and Miko stared at Bee then at Ratchet waiting for the famous, 'I needed that!', but it never came. Instead he was whispering to Raf as he smoothed his hair over and over. It was the first time they saw the usual grumpy medic crying; it hurt.

Miko let go of Jack and slowly made her way to Ratchet and Raf. "Ratchet," The mech just turned his shameful gaze to her. "before we ya' know, call it quits. Let me give it one more try. Just once more, please?" She pleaded.

Ratchet sighed, "I don't see why not."

She nodded and began to pump his chest again.

"Please, Raf." Bee said still holding his limp hand. He wasn't sure if he was just paranoid, but it seemed to be getting colder and colder by the second.

Miko went to his lips one more time and breathed out, though this time she came right back up because she felt a slight movement, at least she thought she did.

Before she was even straightened up, Raf shot up gasping for air. Unfortunately, they smacked heads and Raf fell back on his pillow rubbing his sore forehead. They were all ina state of shock. Raf's heart was beating faster and faster, causing the machines hooked to him to start beep warningly. He looked around trying to clam himself down.

"Am I dead?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

Ratchet let out a laugh filled with triumph, "No Rafael, you are very much alive, with much effort you survived."

He touched his lips softly ad looked up at Miko, "I'm not so sure about that, Ratchet…" He spoke softly. The young Japanese teen smiled and gave Raf a a tight hug, but when she released him she narrowed her eyes. "If you ever scare us like that again, you'll be begging for death."

Raf hesitated, but slowly nodded his head, "I'm sorry?" He said unsure if her threat would be carried out or not.

She sighed a breath of relief before hugging him again and kissing the top of his head and whispered, "Thank God you're okay."

He finally remembered what all the fuss was about. Cybertron, the throw and when he crashed to the ground. He did his best to stay awake, but the last memory he recalled was passing out in Ratchet's arms.

Jack walked up to him and patted his shoulder, "You okay, buddy?"

Raf looked up to him with an arched eyebrow, "Did Miko _kiss _me?" He asked in shock.

"Twice." Jack smiled holding up two fingers.

"And I slept through it." He stated more than asked.

"Onlt the first." Jack laughed, but his laughter died down when the topic became serious. "She saved your life, you know."

Raf looked over Jack's shoulder and saw Miko sitting in a chair looking at nothing in particular, it looked as if she was caught in a daydream. Her mascara was ruined and her eyes were red and puffy. So were Jack's.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said drawing Raf's attention back to him.

Raf smiled, "Thanks."

Jack was about to respond, but the beeping and whirring of Bee interrupted him and he even started to nudge the teen to try and move him away so he could talk to his best friend.

Jack laughed, stepping aside, "Okay, Bee, okay, he's all yours."

Raf laughed and hugged the digit that Bee had offered to him. "Hey Bee." He smiled.

"I missed you, Raf." He said softly as he lifted Raf up in his arms ignoring Ratchet's request not to. Raf smiled and rested his head on his guardian's chest-plate and allowed the beating of his spark to keep him clam.

Ratchet smiled at the sight and commed Optimus. ::Optimus, are you ready for the regeneration?::

He heard a grunt on the other end. ::We are finishing up the last of the Vehicons.::

::What about Megatron and the other 'Cons?:: Ratchet asked searching his radar for any life signal close to the Autobot's current location.

::Megatron is in stasis and the others have retreated with him.:: Optimus answered after he gave a blow to another Vehicon.

Ratchet smiled ::Well, we also have good news. Rafael is back with us. Thanks to Miko and Primus.:: He said turning to look at Bumblebee still holding Raf and tickling his stomach causing a chorus of giggles to escape the boy.

::I'm sure you helped, Old Friend.::

Ratchet frowned and looked down in shame. ::I am the one to be blamed. It is my fault, I should have picked up the children:: He bent down and started to bang his head against the desk.

The others turned their attention to him and looked with worry, but said nothing.

::Old Friend,:: Optimus spoke when he also heard the banging, ::What are ou doing?::

::It should have been me, not Rafael:: He whispered and looked to Raf and saw that he was till attached to Bee, he wasn't letting go of his charge.

::Ratchet, we have the keys with no more distractions. Everything will be okay.:: Optimus tried to assure his friend, but Ratchet still blamed himself.

Ratchet sighed, but didn't answer him. Optimus spoke once more before the comm. link ended. ::There is no need for worry and blame. Cybertron is ours once again, Old Friend.::

* * *

**Fin. **

**I am probably updating Hurt next. Yeah, yeah, I know; I'm a little late…a whole season late, but I'm sorry I got distracted. **


End file.
